Morality Still Bites
by John Kelly
Summary: The elders have decided that the Charmed Ones should go back to the future again so they are supposed to see how their lives have changed since they last to the year 2009, 3 years before. (You need to see Morality Bites, episode 2.02, to get some of the
1. Breaking The News

Charmed "Morality Still Bites" Chapter 1 - Breaking The News:  
  
Leo orbed into the manor. "Girls! Girls, can you come in here? Piper! Phoebe! Paige" he yelled from the hallway by the door. The 3 sisters came in.  
  
"What's up, bud" asked Paige very cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I just got a message from the elders." The girls looked at him.  
  
Piper spoke up. "And? What, do they want to invite us to a Tupperware party or something?" Leo looked at her. "What? The odds are it's bad news so I'm trying to liven things up."  
  
"You have to go back to the future. You are supposed to show Paige what your lives will amount to in the future, and you need to see your own too because your lives have apparently changed a lot since you went 2 years ago. You definitely know your future self changed, Phoebe, because I don't think you are on death row anymore." said Leo.  
  
Paige looked briefly at her sisters, then to Leo, before she began asking... "Go into the future? Why? You mean you guys actually did that before? Would somebody please explain to me what's going on? Leo?" she asks.  
  
"Well," Leo started "The last time the girls went to the future, they went into their future selves bodies. They couldn't remember what happened between the time they left and the time they arrived. So, wherever you end up in the future, you have to not tip people off about the time travel and quickly come here to the manor. Oh, you must inform me about the spell in case I don't remember." He stopped and looked at Piper "So, do you think we wont be divorced in the future this time?"  
  
"I don't know. I think we resolved all our problems. Wait, how are we supposed to get there? The spell was used, and we can't use it more than once."  
  
Leo continued with his words of wisdom. "The spell to go into the future is restored in the book because since the Charmed Ones used the spell last time, it disappeared. Since you guys are the new Charmed Ones, and all the spells that were used that only work once.  
  
"So, we're going to the future?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I guess we have no choice" said Piper.  
  
Paige had to get in on the conversation. "You guys are saying that like it's a bad thing. I mean we get to see how our lives will turn out. What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"I got burned at the stake" said Phoebe, putting Paige in her place.  
  
"I reject my previous statement."  
  
The group went to the attic. They grabbed the book and flipped to where the future spell was back. "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign. Then, our future selves will find. In, another place in time." The girls disappeared and went back to the future. 


	2. Back To The Future

Charmed "Morality Still Bites" Chapter 2 - Back To The Future:  
  
Piper woke up. She looked around. She was in her room lying next to a very handsome, but naked, Leo. Piper looked under the sheets and realized she was also naked. The room was very different. It had a new paint color & different furniture. On the wall is a photo of 2 people they don't know, Leo and Piper, and Paige Davis. Apparently the 2 couples were on the TLC show, Trading Spaces. She jumped out of bed and opened her drawers. Her wardrobe looked like a lot very expensive black leather, and clubbing outfits. "Wow. For a 35-year-old, I'm still cool."  
  
She put on some leather pants and a shirt with spaghetti straps that still reveals her belly button. She walked over to her husband who was still revealing it all. "Leo. Leo, wake up. Leo!" Leo shot up like a Pop Tart. He looked at Piper than himself. He grabbed a blanket and covered up.  
  
"It worked. We're in the future!" said Leo.  
  
"And we're still married" added Piper. Leo got dresses up in jeans, a black leather jacket, and a shirt. They walked to the hallway and downstairs.  
  
In the next room, Phoebe wakes up. She changes her clothes (a strapless cut off shirt and a pair of pants). Looking around the room, there were few changes like where her bed was located, and a new door. She opened it and it revealed a closet. Excited, she went looking at her clothes, but didn't change. She noticed there were no guy's clothes. This bummed her out a bit, but she didn't care because this is better than getting lit on fire. She walked out into the hallway.  
  
In the smallest room, Paige also woke up. Next to her was Glenn. He walked over to her dresser and looked at the photo in the frame of Glenn and her at their wedding. She got dressed in a white miniskirt and a black top. After looking the mirror and realizing she still had red hair, She put on her wedding ring and went to Glenn. She shook him to get him up.  
  
"What, Paige?" He looked at the clock which read 9:27 AM, and back at her.  
  
"Glenn, honey. I know this is going to sound, stupid, and extreme, like I belong in a mental case, but are we married?"  
  
He look at her funny. "Yes( Oh, Paige. I thought you stopped drinking about 15 years ago." She gently slapped him.  
  
"Glenn, is it 2009?"  
  
"No, Paige. It's 2002." She sighed.  
  
"Oh no, it didn't work."  
  
"Noogie, did you ever hear of sarcasm? Yes it's 2009. What is up with you?"  
  
Paige, in a rush, said "Get dressed, get downstairs, and get prepared for a shocker." She stormed into the hallway.  
  
All three sisters ran into each other. At the same time, they all said "It worked."  
  
"We are a happily married couple with a room redecorated by Trading Spaces" Piper boasted.  
  
"I'm married to Glenn and have a big screen, digital, flat, widescreen TV" Paige added.  
  
Everybody turned to look at Phoebe. "I'm a single 33 year old who has a walk in closet. Happy?"  
  
"So you and Cole didn't make things up?" asked Paige.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I guess not."  
  
The gang headed to the kitchen. All the other rooms were practically unchanged. They sat down and discussed what happened. Glenn came in and they explained the whole story to him. He also filled in the group on some info. "Leo, you are a solo doctor at San Francisco General. Piper, you are the owner and manager of P3 still, which has expanded. Yeah, there are now P3 clubs in Los Angeles, Seattle, Las Vegas, and a few more. Phoebe, you own the Bay Mirror, and wrote a New York Times Bestseller, 'Phoebe's Focus', about your life as a advice columnist. Oh yeah, you also have your own show, 'Talk To Pheebs' and you also took the center square in Hollywood Squares. And my darling Noogie, you became an actress and appeared in films such as Maid to Order (an updated version) and Halloween 9. Plus you work on the side as a school's guidance counselor."  
  
"What happened to Cole? Why didn't I marry him?"  
  
"Well, Uh, Phoebe, he's dead. You and your sisters vanquished him when he decided to rule the underworld since you refused to show him love. Before he was officially made the Source, you guys went and vanquished him. There is a new Source, but isn't as strong as the others. Please don't be upset."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not. He did it of his own free will. This proves to me that I shouldn't be with him." 


	3. Home Is Where The Family Is

Charmed "Morality Still Bites" Chapter 3 - Home Is Where The Family Is:  
  
A boy, about 6 years old, walked into the kitchen. "Morning" he said. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice. He opened it and drank from the carton. When it was empty, he put it back in the fridge.  
  
"Morning, Mel" said Glenn.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you" asked Piper.  
  
"Come on. We traveled to the future and you don't remember? It's me, Mel"  
  
They all looked at Glenn. "He's your son, Piper. I guess he wasn't born until after you cast the spell." All 4 of them got confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Uh, I have a girl."  
  
"Nope. You got a ultrasound and found out that you changed the future more than you thought and got a boy instead."  
  
"And what do you mean by 'we'?" asked Leo.  
  
"Everybody present when you did the spell went to their future self's bodies." Everybody still looked confused.  
  
Phoebe was the first to figure it out. "I know! I get it. Piper, you were pregnant with, Mel was it, when we cast the spell, so he also went to his body."  
  
"Paige! He wasn't even born yet and you were already setting a bad example for him" exclaimed Piper!  
  
"No! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, he than takes after you with putting empty cartons in the refrigerator!." Mel quickly grabbed made the carton orb into his hand and than he used telekinesis and threw it to the trash can.  
  
"Wow, so you move objects like Aunt Paige?"  
  
"I like the sound of that. 'Aunt Paige'" Paige said interrupting.  
  
"I also move objects like Aunt Prue. I was playing around with them in your closet. I mean my room. I also orb, and can freeze time. Too bad it doesn't work well. What are your powers?"  
  
"Yeah, Glenn, you have to fill us in on what they can do now. I mean they can't just randomly discover what their powers are" said Leo, sounding very interested.  
  
"Who shall I start with? Paige. You are a horrible actress! Even Britney Spears is a better actress!" Paige was furious and looked at the bowl of fruit on the table. It suddenly shrank down to about one-quarter it's real size. "Now, Paige, you can make things grow smaller, as well as heal without Leo's help."  
  
Leo looked weird. "I don't get it. How is that an extension of Paige's orbing?"  
  
"Well, like you told me when it happened, she forces the object to move in at all sizes and it compresses it to a smaller size." Leo now understood.  
  
"Now, Phoebe. In the future last time, according to you, you had electricity coming out of your hands. You have that now. Don't ask me how that is an extension of premonitions, levitation, and duplicity, because I don't know."  
  
"Duplicity? What's duplicity" asked Piper.  
  
"Oh yeah. Phoebe, you can do something similar to astral projection called duplicity. I can't see why people pick you for Hollywood Squares because you suck!" Phoebe stood up and was about to yell at him when another Phoebe appeared beside her. She gasped and it disappeared. "That power is also controlled by anger."  
  
"I'm so happy that you weren't with us when we did the spell or we'd be so clueless as to what's going on. You should be a when you die" said Leo.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not 'whitelighter' material. Last but certainly not least, Piper. You, in addition to freezing time and blowing stuff us, you can also make time slow down. Did you ever see Clockstoppers from in the early 2000s?" Piper nodded. "It's like that. Time slows down except you and your sisters unless you choose to let others too. Also, you have deflection. You can block somebody's power for an hour only. So if A demon threw an energy ball at you and you used your power, it wouldn't work. But if the demon tries again an hour later, it would work and you can't use the power on the same demon twice."  
  
Piper let out a grunt. "That sucks."  
  
"At least you can protect yourself now without help" said Mel.  
  
"Just one thing: if you orb away when you get grounded, I will get a cage like what Seer put us in and make it your room. Understand?"  
  
Mel looked shocked, and was also fighting back the laughter that his mom would do that. He said he promises. Piper began to laugh. "Just kidding, but please don't do it." He ran over to her, jumped on her lap, and gave her a hug.  
  
Leo stood up. "Guys, I think it's time to get into our lives." 


End file.
